Electric lighting apparatus in the form of floor lamps, table lamps and desk lamps is well known. Such lamps generally take the form of a general lighting device or alternatively, a task lighting device. In the recent past stand alone floor lamps having a combination of general lighting and task lighting on the same structure has been provided. Typical of such a structure is that disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,141. However, Applicant is unaware of any lamp structure designed to be placed on a desk top which provides the combination of general area lighting, as well as task lighting for use in and around the general work area of a desk or similar structure.